County
The '''counties of Falerin '''encompass the first adminstrative division put in place by the principality. There are a total of 5 counties located in Falerin, all of which are semi-independant and autonomous, to some extent. In order of population, in decreasing order, the counties of Falerin are: Dolohor County, Ethlon County, Wabryre Counry, Vallahiere County and Tulkfas County. Each county is governed by a Count or Countess, who are selected by the same means as Princes or Princesses; it is a hereditary title in which the firstborn male gets the crown. Governance As mentioned above, the counties are governed by Counts and Countesses, depending on gender. The title of Count and Countess is a hereditary one; the firstborn male gets the crown upon the death or resignation of his father. Counts and Countesses have unchecked power within the borders of their respective counties, and can make decisions that can only be overruled by Falerin's monarch. Counts and Countesses can also overrule the decisions made by the title below them, that title being Barons or Baronesses. Geography The counties are roughly equal in size, only varying by a few hundred square miles. However, in order of size, the counties are: Dolohor County, Tulkfas County, Vallahiere County, Ethlon County and Waybryre County. Dolohor County Dolohor county, being the largest, also houses the capital city of Cheyheath. Dolohor's geography mainly consists of hilly terrain covered with deciduous forests. Many lakes dot the county, giving it a vibrant fishing industry. Dolohor county is located in the central reaches of Falerin. Tulkfas County Tulkfas County is located in the most southern reaches of Falerin, and is the most rugged of all the counties. It is covered almost exclusively by mountain ranges, only carved by steep canyons and valleys. This is why, given the rugged terrain, Tulkfas County is the least populated. Vallahiere County Vallahiere County is located in the north; in fact, it covers nearly 1/3 of Falerin's coastline. On a map, Vallahiere county is a narrow strip of land covering the northern coast. The few small towns that are in the county survive mostly off of the fishing business; and once looking at pictures, it is evident why. The topography of Vallahiere consists mostly of hilly, rocky terrain carved by the forces of water and wind. Ethlon County Ethlon county is the westernmost of all the counties, and is arguably the most forested. Thick forests, both deciduous and coniferous, mat the land over. Beneath the trees, nothing of great significance lies; there are curvy, barely hilly terrain features, but other then that, Ethlon county is the most stagnant. Waybryre County Waybryre county is located in the eastern reaches of Falerin, and contains the most fields and grasslands of all the counties. It is also where most of the farming industry comes from, given its tracts of flat and fertile land. Aside from the grasslands, Waybryre is relatively insignificant; where there isn't grasslands, plains or fields, there are somewhat thin deciduous forests overlapping flat terrain. A few caves do run through the county. Relationship with Baronies It should be noted that baronies, the lower administrative division then counties, are also somewhat autonomous. However, as with the relationship with Princes/Princesses and Counts/Countesses, the ruler of the Counties can easily overrule any decision made by their respective baronies. Counts and Countesses have unchecked power within not only their county, but also the barony below them.